The Wicked Idol
by Dolphi
Summary: This is an idea that was bugging me throughly in the head and i just had to put it down. I don't own this Wicked script, put the idea process i do! Allison Iraheta is Elphaba, Alexis Grace is G a linda, Fiyero is Skylari..... See how you like it!


The Wicked Idol: THE _New_ Musical

Original Script (c) to the original owner.

Rewritten for American Idol fan-ness by: Dolphiana Krysten Simbashi (It was an idea nagging me and I thought it would really be humorous to have Alexis and Allison go head to head! Enjoy it)

Music & Lyrics: Still can be by Stephen Schwartz  
Book: Still by Winnie Holzman

Cast of Characters:  
Allison Iraheta.............................................(Idol of the West)  
(A)Lexis Grace...........................................(Idol of the North)  
Jamie 3 ..........................................(Idol of the East)

Skylari................................................(Scarecrow/ Winkie Prince)  
Danny Gokey..................................................(Tinman/Munchkin)  
Tatiana (Del Toro)................................(Press Secretary/Head of Idol University AKA: Hollywood University)  
Ryan Seacrest..............................................(Leader of Idol)  
Dr. Lambert......................................(Allison's Professor/ Goat)  
Brian..................................................(Allison's Father)  
Dolphi...............................................(Allison's Mother)  
Lil Rounds...........................................(Alexis's Friend)  
Megan Joy................................................(Alexis's Friend)  
Anoop Desai.............................................(Winged Cat)  
Matt Giraud.........................................(Idol Army Member)  
Tyler................................................(Skylari's Servant)  
Tom Bergeron.............................................(Lambert's Replacement)  
Ensemble Members Portray Winged Cats, Idols, Munchkins, and more Idols.

ACT I  
[Scene 1 - No One Mourns The Wicked]  
Idols:  
GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD!  
THE IDOL OF THE WEST IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST IDOL THERE EVER WAS,  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE ON AMERICAN IDOL,  
IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!  
Idol: Look, it's Alexis!  
Alexis floats in on a giant bubble.  
Alexis: It's good to see me, isn't it? (Idols agree) No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Idols:  
LET US BE GLAD,  
LET US BE GRATEFUL,  
LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE  
THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!  
ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW  
THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?  
THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY  
OUTLIVE A LIE  
FOR YOU AND...  
Idol: Alexis! Exactly how dead is she?  
Alexis: Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the defeating occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a picture of Adam Lembert seen by the Crimson Haired girl. Yes, the Wicked Idol of the West is dead!  
Idol:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
Idol:  
NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!  
Idols:  
NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!  
Idol Man:  
THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!  
Women:  
THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!  
Idols:  
WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!  
Alexis:  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE  
IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED  
YOU'RE LEFT ONLY  
ON YOUR OWN  
Idols:  
YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED CRY ALONE  
NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED  
THEY REAP ONLY  
WHAT THEY'VE SEWN  
Idol: Alexis, why does wickedness happen?  
Alexis: That's a good question; one that many people find confuzzlifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood; she had a father, who just happed to be the governor of Munchkinland.

(Allison) Idol's parents enter.  
Brian: I'm off to the assembly, dear.  
Alexis: She had a mother, as so many do...  
Brian:  
HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY  
Dolphi:  
THAT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT  
Brian:  
BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART  
WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!  
Brian exits. A lover runs into the room.  
Alexis: And like all families, they had their secrets.  
Lover:  
HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY YELLOW EYED BEAUTY,  
I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,  
SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF CRIMSON ELIXER  
AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER  
HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,  
AND FOLLOW ME DOWN  
Alexis: And of course, from the moment she was born she was... well... different!  
Dolphi: AHHH!! It's coming!  
Brian: Now?  
Dolphi: The baby's coming!  
Brian: And how!  
Dolphi:  
I SEE A NOSE!  
Brian:  
I SEE A CURL!  
Both:  
IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE...  
(They Scream)  
Dolphi: What is it? What's wrong?  
Dolphi:  
HOW CAN IT BE?  
Brian:  
WHAT DOES IT MEAN?  
Dolphi:  
IT'S ATTROCIOUS!  
Brian:  
IT'S OBSCENE!  
Both:  
LIKE A BLOODY, EVILLISH CARDINAL,  
THE BABY IS UNATURALLY  
CRIMSON HAIRED!!!  
Brian: Take it away... Take it away!!!!  
Alexis: So you see, it couldn't have been easy!  
Munchkins:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!  
NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS (GOODNESS KNOWS)  
WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS (OOOOHHHH)  
GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE (SHE DIED ALONE)  
WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)  
WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)  
NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...  
WICKED...  
WICKED!!!!!  
Alexis: Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with Seacrest's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions...  
Idol: Alexis, is it true you were her friend?  
Idols gasp.  
Alexis: Well, I... you see... um... yes.  
Louder gasps.  
Alexis: Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". (She motions her bubble downward.) I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.

[Scene 2 - Dear old Hollywood]  
Scene fades as Hollywood students appear. Allison enters with them.  
Students:  
O, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS  
THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS.  
WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,  
WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED  
IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD HOLLYWOOD (DEAR OLD HOLLYWOOD)  
OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...  
Alexis: (Being wheeled in on a big cart filled with luggage.)  
OOOOOOOOOOLD  
All:  
HOLLYWOODDDDDDDDDDD (DEAR OLD HOLLYWOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD)  
Brian wheels Jamie 3 on stage.  
Allison: What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my hair? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not naturally born this way, yes, I've always been Crimson Haired though, no, I didn't have a tomato eating frenzy as a child.  
Brian: Allison!  
Allison: Oh, this is my younger sister, Jamie 3. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color haired girl.  
Brian: Allison, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason...  
Allison: Yes, I know, to look after Jamie 3.  
Brian holds out a box.  
Brian: My precious little girl: a parting gift.  
Jamie 3: Now, father... (He pulls silver shoes from the box.) Jeweled shoes!  
Brian: As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Allison, take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much! (He kisses Jamie 3 and exits.)  
Jamie 3: Allison ...  
Allison: Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!  
Tatiana Del Toro enters.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Welcome, new students! I am Tatiana Del Toro, headmistress here, at Idol University. And whether you're here to study past song artists, literature of composers, or idolification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments... (Allison & Alexis raise their hands. She notices Alexis first.) Yes, is this regarding room assignments?  
Alexis: Oh, Tatiana, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite... (Noticing her followers' disappointment.) But you can all come visit me whenever you want!  
Lil Rounds: How good of you!  
Megan Joy: You are so good!  
Alexis: No I'm not!  
Both: Yes you are!  
Alexis: Now stop! (Swishes Her Hair.)  
Tatiana Del Toro: Do you have a question?  
Alexis: Yes, you see, I am Alexis Grace of the Northernlands trying out for American Idol... I've applied to your singing seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Idol; to study singing with you. Perhaps you recall my voice (Sings "Jolene").  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes, yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along.  
Alexis: Well, exactly!  
Allison: We have not yet received our room assignments.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes, yes, of course! Oh, you must be Miss Jamie 3, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have! (Sees Allison, snorts)...And you must be.  
Allison: I'm the other daughter. Allison. I'm beautifully tragic.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright.  
Alexis: Bright? She's phosphorescent.  
Tatiana Del Toro: I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.  
Alexis: Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay.  
Lil Rounds: That's so unfair!  
Danny: You should say something!  
Alexis: Should I?  
Megan Joy: Do it!  
Tatiana Del Toro: Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Allison?  
Alexis: Tatiana Tatiana Del Toro...  
Tatiana Del Toro: Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!  
Alexis: What?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Miss Allison, you may share with Miss Alexis.  
Alexis: Huh?  
Tatiana Del Toro: The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed...  
Allison: But Tatiana, I've always looked after my sister.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Everyone, to your dormitories.  
Allison: But Tatiana...  
Allison: Let her go!!!  
Jamie 3's wheelchair is torn from Tatiana Del Toro's hands and begins to wheel itself back to Allison.  
Tatiana Del Toro: How did you do that?  
Alexis: How did she do that?  
Jamie 3: Allison!  
Tatiana Del Toro: You mean this has happened before?  
Allison: Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes... I'm sorry, Tatiana.  
Tatiana Del Toro: What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?  
Allison: Sorcery?  
Tatiana Del Toro: I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students.  
Alexis: What?  
All students but Alexis exit.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh, Miss Allison ...  
MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED  
FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR  
WHY I PREDICT SEACREST COULD MAKE YOU HIS  
MAGIC, GRAND VIZIER!  
MY DEAR, MY DEAR,  
I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO SEACREST  
TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE  
WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS  
A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE  
IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD  
YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD  
Alexis: Tatiana Del Toro...  
Tatiana Del Toro: No, not now dearest.

She exits.  
Alexis: This will just make me a better person. (She simles.)  
She runs off.

[Scene 3 - Seacrest & I]  
Allison:  
DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?  
HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?  
THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE  
IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE SEACREST  
IF I MAKE GOOD  
SO I'LL MAKE GOOD.  
WHEN I MEET SEACREST,  
ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,  
AND THEN I MEET SEACREST,  
WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE  
SINCE BIRTH!  
AND WITH ALL HIS SEACREST WISDOM  
BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED  
DO YOU THINK THE SEACREST IS DUMB?  
OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO!  
HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,  
A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY"  
AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN,  
SEACREST AND I  
ONCE I'M WITH SEACREST,  
MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE,  
'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH SEACREST  
NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE  
NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,  
NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED,  
AND ALL OF AMERICAN IDOL HAS TO LOVE YOU  
WHEN BY SEACREST YOU'RE ACLAIMED  
AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE  
THAT I HAVE INSIDE  
MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY  
WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,  
SEACREST AND I  
AND ONE DAY HE'LL SAY TO ME, "ALLISON ,  
A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR,  
SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE  
HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR?  
AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN OBSURED DEGREE  
SEEM FIXATED ON YOUR VERDEGRIS  
WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU  
IF I DE-CRIMSON HAIRED-IFY YOU?"  
AND OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME  
"ALRIGHT! WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY  
OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE  
SEACREST AND I  
YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE  
SEACREST AND...  
UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED  
AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY  
I KNOW  
IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY  
AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY  
BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT HOLLYWOOD  
THAT'S ALL TO DO  
WITH ME!  
AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH SEACREST  
FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT  
AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT  
I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!  
AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE  
AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE  
HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!  
WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM  
FOR HALF OF HOLLYWOOD'S FAVORITE TEAM:  
SEACREST...  
AND I!!!!

[Scene 4 - What Is This Feeling?]  
Alexis: Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle...  
Allison: My dear father...  
Both:  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT IDOL  
Allison:  
BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR JAMIE ...  
Alexis:  
BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...  
Both:  
FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
Yes...  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...  
Alexis:  
UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE...  
Allison: Blonde.  
Alexis:  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
Allison:  
I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!  
Alexis:  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING...  
Allison:  
MY HEAD IS REELING...  
Alexis:  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING...  
Both:  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME,  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES...  
LOATHING!  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING!  
Alexis:  
FOR YOUR HAIR  
Allison:  
YOUR VOICE  
Alexis:  
YOUR CLOTHING  
Both:  
LET'S JUST SAY...  
I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!  
THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!  
Students:  
DEAR ALEXIS, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,  
BUT ALEXIS, YOU'RE A MARTAR!  
Alexis: Well...  
THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!  
Students:  
POOR ALEXIS FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
Students: WE SHARE YOURE LOATHING, UNALDULTERATED LOATHING...  
Both: WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
Students: FOR HER HAIR, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING...  
Both: I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...  
Students: LET'S JUST SAY...  
Both: MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...  
Students: WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
Both: OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
Students: EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL...  
Both: DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
Students: MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL...  
Both: YES...  
All: AHHHH!!!  
Students: ............LOATHING!  
Both: LOATHING!  
Students: ................................................ LOATHING!  
Both: THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION  
Students: ....................................... LOATHING!  
Both: IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
Students: ....................................... SO STRONG!  
Both: IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!!!  
Both:  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,  
Students: ................. LOATHING  
Both: AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVER  
Students: LOATHING................... LOATHING....... LOATHING YOU!  
Both: LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!  
Students: ............................ LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING!!!  
Both: MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!!!!  
Allison: Boo!  
Alexis: Ahh!  
Allison: Hahahaha!

[Scene 5 - Dr. Lambert's Class]  
The students are in desks as Lambert arrives.  
Lambert: Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Lexis.  
Alexis: It's Alexis.  
Lambert: Excuse me... Alexis.  
Alexis: I really don't see what the problem is. Every other Professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.  
Allison: Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Lambert's life. Maybe he's not like every other Professor. Maybe some of us are different.  
Alexis: Oh! It seems the tomato is steamed.  
Lambert: Class, class! Miss Allison has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeast waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear American Idol is becoming less and less...looks at Allison ... colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?  
Allison: (Raises hand) From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought.  
Lambert: Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"? (Allison raises hand) Someone besides Miss Allison? Ah yes, Miss Lexis...  
Alexis: It's Alexis... with a GA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.  
Lambert: Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... (walks over to the chalk board and turns it over. On it is written: ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD.) Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!!!  
All students exit except Allison & Jamie 3. Lambert has his back turned to her.  
Allison: You go on ahead, Jamie .  
Jamie 3 exits.  
Allison: (Reading the board aloud.) "Animals should be seen and not heard..."  
Lambert: Oh, Miss Allison, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends.  
Allison: Oh that's alright, I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch?  
Lambert: Oh, thank you! How kind.  
She pulls out a candy bar and unwraps it. He takes the paper and begins to eat it. He sees the board.  
Lambert: I seem to have lost my appetite.  
Allison: You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.  
Lambert: Oh Miss Allison, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Miss Allison ...

[Scene 6 - Something Bad]  
I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX  
NO LONG PERMITTED TO TEACH,  
WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH.  
AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK  
A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK  
FORBIDDEN TO PREACH  
NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH!  
ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE  
TO ANYONE WITH PAWS  
SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING ON AMERICAN IDOL  
Allison :  
SOMETHING BAD?  
HAPPENING ON AMERICAN IDOL?  
Lambert:  
UNDER THE SURFACE  
BEHIND THE SCENES  
SOMETHING BAAAAAH...  
Sorry, bad...  
Allison: Dr. Lambert, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?  
Lambert: No, I don't know what came over me.  
Allison: So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?  
Lambert: Well, with so much pressure not to...  
Tatiana Del Toro Enters.  
Tatiana Del Toro: I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor? Oh, Miss Allison, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.  
Allison: Yes Tatiana, ordinarily I would be but...  
Tatiana Del Toro: But what? I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Singing is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting Seacrest. I'm sure Doctor Lambert sees my point.  
Tatiana Del Toro exits.  
Allison: I'd better go. Doctor Lambert, if something bad is happening to the animals then someone has to tell Seacrest. That's why we have Seacrest!  
SO NOTHING BAD  
Both:  
NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD  
Lambert:  
NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH...  
Sorry... Bad.  
Allison:  
IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,  
ON IDOL...

[Scene 7 - Skylari]  
Skylari & Tyler enter.  
Tyler: Here we are, sir! Idol University!  
Skylari: What? Already?  
Tyler: Yes, sir.  
Skylari: What a shame. Well, we'll see you soon, Tyler. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others.  
Tyler exits.  
Danny: Uh, miss Alexis, I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there.  
Alexis: That's not true, Dan.  
Danny: It's Danny.  
Alexis: Dan, do you know who that is? That's Skylari Malesa, tha Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!  
Danny looks disgusted. Skylari walks toward them. Alexis swishes her hair. Skylari, noticing her strange behavior, does the same.  
Alexis: To Skylari. Were you looking for something or someone?  
Skylari: Uhhh yea... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?  
Danny: History building is way over there my friend...  
Alexis: That class just ended!  
Skylari: Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?  
Alexis: Nothing really... until now...  
Danny: We've been studying!  
Skylari: Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task.

[Scene 8 - Dancing Through Life]  
Skylari:  
THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS  
THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON  
BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW!  
THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW,  
BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN?  
STOP STUDYING STRIFE  
AND LEARN TO LIVE  
THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...  
DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE  
SKIMMING THE SURFACE  
GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH  
LIFE IS PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS  
THOSE WHO DON'T TRY, NEVER LOOK FOOLISH  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
NO NEED TO TOUGH IT  
WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO  
NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS  
IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
SWAYING AND SWEEPING  
AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL  
LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS  
WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS  
THOSE WHO DON'T TRY  
NEVER LOOK FOOLISH  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
MINDLESS AND CARELESS  
MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE  
WHOES ARE FLEETING  
BLOWS ARE GLANCING  
WHEN YOU'RE DANCING  
THROUGH LIFE!  
So! What's the most swankified place in town?  
Alexis: That would be the Idol-ish Ballroom!  
Skylari: Sounds perfect!  
LET'S GO DOWN TO THE IDOL-ISH BALLROOM  
WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT  
WE CAN DANCE 'TIL IT'S LIGHT  
FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL  
GIVE HER A WHIRL!  
RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE IDOL-ISH BALLROOM  
COME ON FOLLOW ME!  
YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE  
Students:  
DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE IDOL-ISH (LIFE!)  
Skylari:  
IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO!  
Students:  
NOTHIN' MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS  
IT'S JUST LIFE!!!  
Skylari:  
SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH...  
Danny: Miss Alexis? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, right by your side, waiting, all night.  
Alexis: Oh, how very kind, Dan.  
Danny: ... Danny ...  
Alexis: But, do you know what would be even kinder?  
SEE THAT TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL?  
THE ONE IN THE CHAIR?  
IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR  
WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE  
AND NOT SHE, GEE  
I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO  
IF THAT SOMEONE WERE  
TO GO INVITE HER!  
Danny: Well, maybe I could invite her!  
Alexis:  
OH, DAN, REALLY?  
YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?  
Danny: I would do anything for you, Miss Alexis. (Walks over to Jamie 3.) Excuse me, Miss Jamie 3? There's something I'd like to ask you...  
Skylari: (To Alexis.) You're good.  
Alexis: I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...  
Skylari: So, I'll be picking you up around eight?  
Alexis: After all...  
NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER,  
Both:  
IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACHOTHER!  
Alexis: You're perfect!  
Skylari: You're perfect!  
Both:  
SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER  
BORN TO BE FOREVER  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE!!!  
The scene fades to Allison and Jamie 3.  
Allison: It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!  
Jamie 3: Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Danny was too shy to ask me at first, but once Alexis encouraged him...  
Allison: Alexis?!  
Jamie 3: Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Alexis!  
FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT,  
I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT  
WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY ALEXIS FOUND FOR ME  
AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE  
SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER  
ALLISON SEE...  
WE DESERVE EACHOTHER AND ALEXIS HELPED IT COME TRUE  
WE DESERVE EACHOTHER, ME AND DANNY  
Please, Allison, try to understand.  
Allison: I do...  
The scene changes to Alexis, Lil Rounds, & Megan Joy. Allison remains on the other side of the stage.  
Alexis: Now I must accessorize myself for Skylari.  
Lil Rounds pulls the Idol's hat out of one of Alexis's hat boxes.  
Megan Joy: Alexis, what in American Idol's name!?  
Alexis: Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.  
Lil Rounds: Yes you do!  
Megan Joy: Give it to her! Just do it!  
They all stare at Allison. Alexis walks forward, meeting Allison half way.  
Allison: Alexis, listen, Jamie and I were talking about you just now...  
Alexis: And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! (Gives her the hat.)  
IT'S REALLY... UH... SHARP!  
DON'T YOU THINK?  
Y'KNOW BLACK, IS THIS YEAR'S PINK!  
YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER,  
THIS HAT AND YOU,  
YOU'RE BOTH SO... SMART!  
YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER, SO HERE!  
OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!  
Alexis runs off. Allison laughs at the sight of the hat. She exits.. The students enter and dance. When this is done, Danny and Jamie 3 appear, awkwardly holding hands.  
Jamie 3: What's in the punch?  
Danny: Lemons, and melons, and pears!  
Jamie 3: Oh my!  
Danny:  
LISTEN JAMIE ...  
Jamie 3: Yes?  
Danny:  
UH, JAMIE ...  
I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A  
REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT...  
NOW, I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR.  
Jamie 3: Oh, Danny, I know why.  
Danny: You do?  
Jamie 3:  
IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR, AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME...  
WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?  
Danny: No... it's because... uh... because...  
BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!  
Jamie 3: Oh, Danny!  
I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL!  
AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE DANNY?  
Danny: You know what? Let's dance!  
Jamie 3: What?  
Danny:  
LET'S DANCE!  
They dance, as well as the others around them. Finally, Tatiana Del Toro runs up to Alexis.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh, Miss Grace?  
Alexis: Tatiana Del Toro... What are you doing here?  
Tatiana Del Toro: I have something for you. (She hands her a sparkly microphone.)  
Alexis: Gasps. Tatiana... a sparkly microphone... How can I ever express my graditution?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine.  
Alexis: What? Allison?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Miss Allison requested that I include you in singing class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar.  
Alexis: But... why?  
Tatiana Del Toro: I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will.  
She leaves. Skylari comes up to Alexis.  
Skylari: What is it?  
Alexis: I got what I wanted...  
Skylari: Then what's the matter?  
Alexis: Nothing...  
Skylari: Good. Let's dance...  
They begin to dance as Allison walks in, wearing her "Pebbles" outfit. They stop as all the students gasp and make comments about the way she is dressed. People then start laughing.  
Skylari: Who in Hollywood is this?  
Alexis: My roommate... please, don't ... stare!  
Skylari: How can you help it?  
Allison takes off the hat, noticing the comments. She waits, then puts it back on and begins to dance. She is Alone. There is no music.  
Skylari: Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a vibrato about what anyone else thinks.  
Alexis: Of course does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful...  
Skylari: Why? It's not like it's your fault.  
Alexis: Excuse me... (She walks over to Allison and clears her throat.) May I cut in?  
(Alexis begins dancing just as horribly. The students now accept it, and begin to dance again as the music starts.)  
All:  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE IDOL-ISH  
IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO  
AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING  
WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH

[Scene 9 - Sharing Secrets]  
Allison & Alexis barge into their suite... Alexis is in hysterics.  
Alexis: Your very first party ever?! Your very first party! Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Skylari and I are going to be married (squeals).  
Allison: Really? He's asked you already?  
Alexis: No, he doesn't know yet... Now, you tell me a secret.  
Allison: Like what?  
Alexis: Like... Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, Crimson bottle under your pillow? Grabs the bottle.  
Allison: Give that back.  
Alexis: C'mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!  
Allison: It was my mother's! That's all...  
Silence.  
Alexis: (Hands her the bottle.) It's not fair. I told you a really good one.  
Allison: My father hates me.  
Alexis: Gasps.  
Allison: No, that's not the secret. It's my fault...  
Alexis: What is?  
Allison: ... that my sister is the way she is. . Pause. You see, when my mother was carrying Jamie, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...  
Both: Crimson Haired.  
Allison: So he made my mother chew chocolate flowers, day and night. But that made Jamie come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.  
Alexis: But that was the chocolate flowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Allison, but that doesn't make it true. Oh look, it's tomorrow! Alli... do you mind if I call you Alli?  
Allison: Well, it's a little perky.  
Alexis: And you can call me... Lexi. So….Alli... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!  
Allison: You really don't have to do that.  
Alexis: I know, that's what makes me so nice!

[Scene 10 - Popular]  
Alexis:  
WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I  
AND LET'S FACE IT... WHO ISN'T  
LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?  
MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED  
AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER  
I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKEOVER  
I KNOW I KNOW  
EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED  
AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE...  
THOUGH IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE!  
DON'T WORRY! I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED  
FOLLOW MY LEAD  
AND YES INDEED  
YOU  
WILL  
BE...  
POPULAR!  
YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR  
I'LL TEACH THE PROPER PLOYS  
WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS  
LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE (SQUEALS)  
I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR  
HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR  
EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR  
I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR  
AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME  
TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE  
INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO YOU WERE...  
WELL ARE...  
THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU  
FROM BECOMING POPULER...  
LAR!  
LA LA LA LA  
WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR!  
WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES  
WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES,  
I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF  
TO THINK OF  
CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE  
OR ESPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS  
DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?  
DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!  
THEY WERE POPULAR  
PLEASE, IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR  
IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE  
IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED  
SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE  
VERY VERY POPULAR  
LIKE ME!  
Allison: This is never going to work!  
Alexis: Oh Alli, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change... and all because of me. Okay, stand... I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown through the magic of singing! Stand up... (She picks up her microphone and taps it, then sings into it.) Ball gown!!! (Nothing happens, so she repeats. Ball gown!!! Still nothing happens. She taps her microphone on the bed.) Is this thing on?  
Allison: Do you want me to try?  
Alexis: No, I've got it! (She throws the microphone down.) Oh, just wear the frock... it's pretty! Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair: Flip flip. Or you could use your hand. (Demonstrates.) Or, you can use your whole body. (Falls onto bed. Squeals.) Now, for the finishing touch. (Takes the red flower out of her hair, puts it into Allison 's.) Why, Miss Allison, look at you, you're beautiful. (Hands her the mirror.)  
Allison: (After looking in the mirror.) I... I have to go.  
She runs off.  
Alexis: You're Welcome! (She admires herself in the mirror.)  
AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST  
YOUR DISINTEREST,  
I KNOW CLANDESTINELY...  
YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT  
YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY! (SQUEALS)  
LA LA LA LA  
YOU'LL BE POPULAR!  
JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR  
AS ME!!!

[Scene 11 - The Lion Cub]  
The students are in Dr. Lambert's class in desks. Allison walks in outrageously dressed.  
Allison: (Flips her hair).. Flip Flip! What?  
Skylari: Nothing, it's just... you've been "Alexis-fied". You don't have to do that, you know?  
Lambert: Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Idol I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch.  
Tatiana Del Toro rushes in.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Doctor Lambert! I'm so dreadfully sorry.  
Allison: Tatiana, we've got to do something.  
Lambert: Miss Allison, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out.  
Scientist: Come on, goat...  
Two men begin to carry him out of the room.  
Lambert: They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that.  
He is gone.  
Allison: Doctor Lambert! (After a pause.) Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Miss Allison, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat.  
Bergeron: Good afternoon, students!  
Tatiana Del Toro: Good afternoon.  
Bergeron: Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Hollywood, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!  
He points to a cage with a cloth draped over it. He pulls off the cloth, revealing a lion cub inside.  
Bergeron: Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good...  
Allison: If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?  
Bergeron: He's just excited to be here, that's all. (Hits the cage.) Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak.  
Allison: What?  
He motions the students forward, toward the cage.  
Bergeron: That's right! Come closer!  
Allison: (To Skylari.) Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?  
Bergeron: Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied.  
Allison: What should I do?  
Skylari: I don't know.  
Allison: Well, somebody has to... Do something!!!  
Sparks begin to fly everywhere. All students & Tom Bergeron are moving uncontrollably except Skylari and Allison.  
Skylari: What's happening?  
Allison: I don't know I got mad...and….  
Skylari: Alright just don't move! And don't get mad at me... (He grabs the cage.) Well are you coming?  
She runs with him after he snatches the lion cub.  
Allison: Careful! Don't shake him!  
Skylari: I'm not!  
Allison: We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe...  
Skylari: Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!  
Allison: No, not really stupid.  
Skylari: Why is it that every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?  
Allison: I don't cause commotions, I am one.  
Skylari: That's for sure.  
Allison: Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?  
Skylari: No, I'm...  
Allison: Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?  
Skylari: Do you ever let anyone else talk?  
Allison: Oh, sorry... But can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there.  
Skylari: So?  
Allison: So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be...  
Skylari: Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow.  
Allison: No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy.  
Skylari: Fine, if you don't want my help...  
Allison: No, I do! Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling... I didn't mean for...  
Skylari: What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?  
Allison: Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you. (Referring to a cut on his face.)  
Skylari: Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety. (He walks off.)  
Allison: Skylari...

[Scene 12 - I'm Not That Girl]  
Allison :  
HANDS TOUCH  
EYES MEET  
SUDDEN SILENCE  
SUDDEN HEAT  
HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL  
HE COULD BE THAT BOY  
BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL  
DON'T DREAM TOO FAR  
DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF  
WHO YOU ARE  
DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY  
HE COULD BE THAT BOY  
BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL  
EVERY SO OFTEN  
WE LONG TO STEAL  
TO THE LAND OF "WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN"  
BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL  
WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN  
BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB  
SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM  
GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL  
THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE  
AND HEAVEN KNOWS  
I'M NOT THAT GIRL  
DON'T WISH  
DON'T START  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART  
I WASN'T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND PEARL  
THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW  
HE LOVES HER SO  
I'M NOT THAT GIRL...

[Scene 13 - To Seacrest]  
Tatiana Del Toro enters. She is carrying an umbrella and holds it over Allison to protect her from the rain.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Miss Allison, there you are!  
Allison: Tatiana Del Toro...  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh Miss Allison, I finally heard back from Seacrest!  
Allison: Seacrest?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes, he wishes to meet you!  
Allison: He asked for me?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes! I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Lambert, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens. (She hands her a Crimson colored envelope.)  
Allison: Tatiana, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you? (She hugs her.)  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh careful dear, you musn't get wet (She places the umbrella back over Allison's head.) Oh, I know! (She waves her hands and the sun comes out.) Didn't I tell you? Weather is my specialty. Idol-speed, my dear! Make me proud.  
Allison: I will, I'll try.  
Tatiana Del Toro exits.  
Allison:  
AND THERE WE'LL FINALLY BE  
SEACREST AND I...  
The scene reopens at a train station.  
Conductor: All aboard!  
Alexis: Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Seacrest loves that! And be yourself... well... within reason.  
Danny wheels Jamie 3 onstage.  
Jamie 3: Allison, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?  
Allison: You'll be alright, won't you?  
Alexis: She'll be fine! Dan will take care of her, right?  
Danny: ...It's Danny ... I... I can't do this anymore.  
He exits.  
Jamie 3: Danny ...  
Alexis: Jamie, maybe he's just not the right one... for you.  
Jamie 3: No, it's me that's not right. Allison, just go, I'll be fine.  
(She wheels herself offstage.)  
Allison: Jamie, wait!  
Alexis: Let her go. She'll have to manage without you. We all will.  
Allison: Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Skylari. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other.  
Alexis: I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worrries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old goat.  
Skylari enters.  
Alexis: Oh, there he is! Skylari, over here dearest!  
Skylari: (He hands Allison flowers.) Allison, I'm happy for you.  
Alexis: Yes, we are both so happy...  
Skylari: Uh, listen, I've been thinking...  
Allison: Yes, I've heard.  
Skylari: About that lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot.  
Allison: Really? So do I.  
Alexis: Me too! Poor Doctor Lambert. It makes one want to... uh... take a stand. So I've been thinking of... uh... changing my name.  
Skylari: Your name?  
Alexis: Well, yes! Since Doctor Lambert had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Lexis, but as simply, Alexis.  
Skylari: Oh well, that's very admirable of you... Alexis. (To Allison) Allison, good luck.  
He runs off.  
Alexis: There, see?  
Allison: Lexis...  
Alexis: It's Alexis now. Stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it.  
Allison: It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!  
Alexis: I don't care! I want him. I don't even think he's perfect anymore and I still want him. This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it? They embrace.

[Scene 14 - One Short Day]  
Allison: Come with me.  
Alexis: Where?  
Allison: To the Idol Mansion.  
Alexis: Really?  
Idols:  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE IDOL MANSION...  
Alexis: I've always wanted to see the Idol Mansion!  
Idols:  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE IDOL MANSION!  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE IDOL MANSION  
ONE SHORT DAY, FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO  
EVER WAY THAT YOU LOOK AT THE CITY  
THERE'S SOMETHING EXQUISITE  
YOU'LL WANT TO VISIT  
BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH  
Allison:  
THERE ARE BUIDLING TALL AS QUOXWOOD TREES  
Alexis:  
DRESS SALONS!  
Allison:  
AND LIBRARIES  
Alexis: Palaces!  
Allison: Museums!  
Both:  
A HUNDRED STRONG  
THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN!  
Alexis: It's all grand!  
Allison: And it's all Crimson!  
Both:  
I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG  
I WANNA BE IN THIS HOI POLLOI  
Allison:  
SO I'LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY  
Alexis:  
TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY  
Both:  
BUT FOR TODAY WE'LL WANDER AND ENJOY!  
Idols:  
ONE SHORT DAY  
IN THE IDOL MANSION

ONE SHORT DAY  
TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN  
ONE SHORT DAY...  
Both:  
AND WE'RE WARNING THE CITY  
NOW THAT WE'RE IN HERE  
YOU'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN HERE  
BEFORE WE ARE DONE!  
Alexis: All the hustle and bustle! It's all so Idolopolitan! Alli... Alli? C'mon we'll be late for Idolmania.  
Allison: I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring, for the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong.  
Alexis: You look positively, crimsonish.  
The stage lights dim & Idolmania (The Musical) Begins.  
Idolmania Chorus:  
WHO'S THE MAGE  
WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS  
MAKING ALL IDOL MERRIER  
WHO'S THE SAGE  
WHO SAGELY  
SAILED IN TO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?  
WHO'S ENTHUSE ABOUT AIR BALLOONING  
HAS ALL OF US HONEYMOONING?  
OOOOOO  
ISN'T HE WONDERFUL?  
OUR WONDERFUL SEACREST?  
Both: ONE SHORT DAY IN THE IDOL MANSION  
Chorus: WHO'S THE MAGE WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS MAKING ALL IDOL MERRIER  
Both: ONE SHORT DAY TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN  
Chorus: WHO'S THE SAGE WHO SAGELY SAILED INTO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?  
All:  
WHAT A WAY TO BE SEEING THE CITY!  
Both:  
WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO...  
WE'LL CALL IT HOME TO  
AND THEN JUST LIKE NOW WE CAN SAY,  
"WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS,"  
Allison:  
TWO GOOD FRIENDS...  
Alexis:  
TWO BEST FRIENDS...  
All:  
SHARING ONE WONDERFUL  
ONE SHORT...  
Idol Official: Seacrest will see you now!  
All:  
DAY!!!

[Scene 15 - Sentimental Man]  
A large head is rolled onstage... it speaks to the two... voice booming  
Seacrest: I am the Idol leader, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?  
Alexis: Say something!  
Allison: Uh... Allison Iraheta your terribleness!  
His speaks normally.  
Seacrest: Oh? Is that you Allison? I didn't realize!  
He climbs out of the head.  
Seacrest: I hope I didn't startle you, it's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. So, let's see... which is which? Allison! He grabs her hands. And you must be.  
Alexis: Lexis. The A is silent.  
Seacrest: Well I'll just call you Alexis

Allison touches the American Idol mask.  
Seacrest: I know. It isn't much, is it? But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, but this being special occasion.  
Allison: I'm so happy to meet you.  
Seacrest: Well, that's good. 'Cause that's what I love best: making people happy!  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE A FATHER  
THAT'S WHY I DO THE BEST I CAN  
TO TREAT EACH CITIZEN OF HOLLYWOOD AS SON  
OR DAUGHTER  
SO ALLISON I'D LIKE TO RAISE YOU HIGH  
'CUZ I THINK EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO SING!  
AND HELPING YOU WITH YOUR ASCENT  
ALLOWS ME TO FEEL SO PARENTAL.  
FOR I AM  
A SENTIMENTAL MAN!  
Allison: I'm here... we're here to alert you that something bad is happening...  
Seacrest: Please, I'm Seacrest of American Idol. I already know why you've come.  
Allison & Alexis: Oooo.  
Seacrest: Of course, you must prove yourself...  
Alexis: Prove yourself, prove yourself.  
Allison: But how?  
Seacrest: Oh, I don't know.  
SOME SORT OF SONG  
MOSTLY FOR SHOW  
SOMETHING TO TEST YOUR IDOLNESS….  
I know! Tatiana, the book!  
Tatiana Del Toro enters.  
Alexis: Tatiana Del Toro...  
Seacrest: I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary.  
Allison: (Disgusted) Press Secretary?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that Seacrest is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you.  
Allison: What do you want me to do?  
Seacrest: Well, this is my cat servent, Anoop. He looks so longingly at the birds every morning....  
Tatiana Del Toro: So Seacrest was thinking, perhaps, a singing spell...  
Alexis: (Noticing a book in Tatiana Del Toro's hands.) Is that the Grimmerie?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments. (Hands it to Allison)  
Alexis: (Whispers.) Can I touch it?  
Tatiana Del Toro: (Whispers.) No!  
Allison: What funny writing...  
Tatiana Del Toro: Well it's a lost language. The lost language of spells.  
Seacrest: It's kind of a recipe book for change.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie. I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years  
Allison:  
SONG, SING, SINGING SONGS, SING...  
Seacrest: (She continues chanting.) Oh, Anoop, what an experience you are about to have!  
Allison: .................................. AH DO AH MI SING  
Seacrest: SINCE ONCE I HAVE MY OWN DAY IN THE COMPETITION...  
Allison: AH DO AH RE MI DO TU SE SAY FA!  
Seacrest: I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO SING!  
Anoop screams & begins to meow.  
Allison: What happened? Is something wrong?  
Tatiana Del Toro: No just a transition, dearie.  
Allison: No, stop you're hurting him!  
Seacrest: She's actually done it!  
Anoop sprouts wings. And begins running around the stage.  
Allison: NO! Quick, how do I reverse it?  
Tatiana Del Toro: You can't!  
Allison: What?!  
Tatiana Del Toro: You can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she had the power, I told you!  
Allison: You planned all this?  
Tatiana Del Toro: Well, you benefit too, dearie! You benefit, too.  
Seacrest: And this is only the beginning! Look.  
The other cats begin to grow wings and fly.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Won't they make perfect spies?  
Allison: Spies?!  
Seacrest: You're right, that's a harsh word... how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Hollywood! Report any subversive animal activity.  
Allison: You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies. You have no real power.  
Seacrest: Exactly... that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is yours, now! You have so many...opportunites. You both do.  
Alexis: Thank you, your Idolness.  
Seacrest:  
SINCE ONCE I HAD MY OWN DAY IN THE COMPETITION  
I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO...  
Allison: NO!  
She runs off.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Allison!  
Alexis: Alli! I am so sorry, your Seacrestship. I'll fetch her back! Alli wait!  
She runs after her.  
Seacrest: We must get her back. She knows too much.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Don't worry! I will handle it.  
He gets back in the head. Speaking, again, with a powerful voice.  
Seacrest: Matt Giraud, Matt Giraud! There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her, capture her, and bring her to me!  
Matt Giraud: Yes your Idolness!

[Scene 17 - Defying Gravity]  
Alexis: Alli, wait! Where are you going?  
Allison: Oh no! There are no more stairs! This might be the attic...  
Alexis: Allison, listen to me...  
Allison: I have to barricade the door! (She picks up a broom and places it over a trap door.  
Alexis: Allison, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU'VE HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER  
I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER  
Allison:  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO  
I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION  
TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBISSION  
Both:  
SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
RIGHT NOW...  
Tatiana Del Toro: Citizens of Hollywood, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says or sings. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent cats! Her Crimson Hair is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Idol!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The scene fades to Allison & Alexis.  
Alexis: Don't be afraid...  
Allison: I'm not... it's Seacrest who should be afraid... of me!  
Alexis: Alli, just say you're sorry before it's too late.  
YOU CAN STILL BE WITH SEACREST  
WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR  
YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED...  
Allison: I know...  
BUT I DON'T WANT IT  
NO, I CAN'T WANT IT  
ANYMORE...  
SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME  
SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME  
I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES  
OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME!  
TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING  
TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP  
IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS  
CLOSE MY EYES...  
AND LEAP  
IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY  
I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN  
Alexis:  
CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDURE?  
Allison:  
I'M THROUHG EXCEPTING LIMITS  
'CUZ SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO  
SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE,  
BUT 'TIL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW!  
TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF  
LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'D LOST  
WELL IF THAT'S LOVE,  
IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST!  
I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY  
KISS ME GOODBYE I'M DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN!  
Matt Giraud bangs on the locked door.  
Matt Giraud: Open this door, in the name of his supreme Idolness!  
Allison: Ah Do Ah Mi Ah Re Faaaa...  
Alexis: (As Allison continues chanting.) What are you doing?! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous singing or flying spell! STOP!!!  
Allison stops chanting.  
Alexis: Well... Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are...  
A broomstick floats across the room towards Allison.  
Allison: I told you, Alexis... I did it, I tell ya!  
Matt Giraud bangs on the door once again.  
Allison: Quick! Get on!  
Alexis: What?  
Allison: Come with me... think of what we could do... together.  
UNLIMITED, TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED  
TOGETHER WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, ALEXIS  
DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM  
Alexis:  
IF WE WORK IN TANDEM  
Both:  
JUST YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY  
WITH YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY  
Allison:  
THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN.  
Well, are you coming?  
Alexis: Alli, you're trembling... here, put this around you...  
She drapes a black cape around her.  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS  
Allison: You too.  
I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS  
Both:  
I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT  
AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY...  
MY FRIEND...  
Allison runs off. Matt Giraud breaks down the door.  
Matt Giraud: There she is! I won't let her get away!  
He grabs hold of Alexis.  
Alexis: What on American Idol?! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!  
Allison: It's not her. She has nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want. It's me. It's me! Up here! It's me!  
She rises up center stage holding her broom.  
Allison:  
SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,  
LOOK TO THE WESTERN STAGE  
AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY,  
EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO SING!  
AND IF I'M SINGING SOLO,  
AT LEAST I'M SINGING FREE!  
TO THOSE WHO GROUND ME,  
TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME!  
TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!!!  
I'M SINGING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY!!!  
AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY  
IN ALL OF HOLLYWOOD...  
NO SEACREST THAT THERE IS OR WAS  
IS EVER GONNA BRING  
ME DOWN!!!  
Idols:  
LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED  
GET HER!!!  
Allison: BRING ME DOWN!!!!  
Idols: NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HER...  
Allison: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Idols: DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
END ACT I

Intermission!

ACT II  
[Scene 1 - Thank Goodness]  
The Act Opens With Idols.  
Idols:  
EVERY DAY THE WICKED  
EVERY DAY THE TERROR GROWS  
ALL OF HOLLYWOOD IS EVER ON ALERT  
THAT'S THE WAY WITH WICKED-  
SPREADING FEAR WHERE E'ER SHE GOES  
SEEKING OUT NEW VICTIMS SHE CAN HURT!  
Idol Woman:  
LIKE SOME TERRIBLE CRIMSON HAIRED BLIZZARD  
THROUGHOUT THE LAND SHE FLIES...  
Idol Man:  
DEFAMING OUR POOR SEACREST  
Idols:  
WITH HER CALUMNIES AND LIES  
SHE LIES!  
SAVE US FROM THE WICKED  
SHIELD US SO WE WON'T BE HEXED  
GIVE US WARNING  
WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT  
WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT  
WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT  
Alexis, Skylari and Tatiana Del Toro appear onstage on a podium.  
Alexis: Fellow Idols, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day... and celebrate!  
OH WHAT A CELEBRATION WE'LL HAVE TODAY!  
Idols:  
THANK GOODNESS!  
Alexis:  
LET'S HAVE A CELEBRATION THE ALEXIS WAY!  
Idols:  
THANK GOODNESS!  
Tatiana Del Toro:  
FINALLY A DAY THAT'S TOTALLY WICKED IDOL FREE  
All:  
WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
THANK GOODNESS!  
Tatiana Del Toro: And thank goodness for you, Alexis, and your handsome mate, our new captain of Matt Giraud. (To Skylari.) Now you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Idol, haven't you?  
Skylari: Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a Wicked Idol.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Captain, how does it feel?  
Skylari: Frustrating... but I became captain of Matt Giraud to find her, and I will keep searching!  
Tatiana Del Toro: No, being engaged!  
Idols: Congratulations!  
Skylari: (To Alexis - Confuzzed.) This is an engagement party?  
Alexis: Surprised?  
Skylari: Yes!  
Alexis: Good, we hoped you'd be... Seacrest and I!  
WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT DEAR?  
COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT HERE  
LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT  
A FAIRY TALE PLOT  
OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING  
WHERE WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
TRUE DEAR?  
COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
AND WE'RE HAPPY TO SHARE OUR ENDING VICARIOUSLY  
WITH ALL OF YOU!  
HE COULDN'T LOOK HANDSOMER  
I COULDN'T BE HUMBLER  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...  
Tatiana Del Toro: And Alexis, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of American Idol and America as well as Hollywood knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember...  
THE DAY YOU WERE FIRST SUMMONED  
TO AN AUDIENCE WITH AMERICAN IDOL,  
AND ALTHOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL YOU WHY INITIALLY  
WHEN YOU BOWED BEFORE IT'S STAGE  
HE DECREED YOU'D HENCE BE KNOWN  
AS ALEXIS THE GOOD  
OFFICIALLY!  
Skylari: That's not how you described it to me.  
Alexis: Oh no, not exactly, but (Whispers) we'll talk about it later.  
Tatiana Del Toro:  
THEN WITH A JEALOUS SQUEEE  
THE WICKED IDOL BURST FROM CONCEALMENT  
WHERE SHE HAD BEEN LURKING  
SURREPTITIALLY!  
Gasps from among the crowd.  
Idol:  
I HEAR SHE HAS AN EXTRA LUNG THAT ALWAYS REMAINS ALIVE!  
Idol:  
I HEAR THAT SHE CAN SUMMON HER FANS AS EASILY AS AN LION!  
Idol:  
I HEAR SOME FANS ARE GIVING HER FOOD AND SHELTER!  
Idol:  
I HEAR HER VOICE IS SO UNCLEAR, ADAM CAN DEFEAT HER!  
Skylari: What?  
Idols:  
DEFEAT HER! PLEASE SOMEBODY GO AND DEFEAT HER!  
Skylari: Do you hear that?! Adam will defeatt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!  
Alexis: Excuse me just a tick-tock!  
Her and Skylari talk aside.  
Skylari: I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!  
Alexis: Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!  
Skylari: Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here!  
Alexis: We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.  
Skylari: You can't leave, because you can't resist this. And that is the truth.  
Alexis: Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?  
Skylari: You know who could. Who has.  
Alexis: Skylari, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it.  
Skylari: You're right. I'm sorry, you're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you.  
Alexis: But it'll make you happy too, right?  
Skylari: You know me... I'm always happy.

He runs off.  
Alexis: Skylari! Thanks plenty dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, he's so thoughtful that way!  
THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
NO, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
THOUGH IT IS I ADMIT, THE TINIEST BIT  
UNLIKE I ANTICIPATED,  
BUT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
SIMPLY COULDN'T BE HAPPIER...  
Well, not simply...  
'CUZ GETTING YOUR DREAMS, IT'S STRANGE BUT IT SEEMS  
A LITTLE, WELL, COMPLICATED...  
THERE'S A KIND OF A SORT OF COST  
THERE'S A COUPLE OF THINGS GET LOST...  
THERE ARE BRIDGES YOU CROSSED YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU CROSSED UNTIL YOU'VE CROSSED!  
AND IF THAT JOY THAT THRILL  
DOESN'T THRILL LIKE YOU THINK IT WILL...  
STILL... WITH THIS PERFECT FINALE  
THE CHEERS AND THE BALLYHOO  
WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPIER?  
SO I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...  
WELL, ISN'T IT?  
HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR DREAMS COME...  
TRUE!!!!  
Idols:  
WE LOVE YOU ALEXIS IF WE MAY BE SO FRANK!  
Alexis:  
THANK GOODNESS!  
Idols:  
FOR ALL THIS JOY WE KNOW WHO WE'VE GOT TO THANK!  
THANK GOODNESS!  
THAT MEANS SEACREST, ALEXIS...  
Alexis:  
AND FIANCE!  
Idols:  
THEY COULDN'T BE GOODLIER  
SHE COULDN'T BE LOVLIER  
WE COULDN'T BE LUCKIER!  
Alexis: I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!!!  
Idols: THANK GOODNESS!!!  
Alexis: TODAY!!!!  
Idols: TODAY, THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY!

[Scene 2 - Allison & Jamie Reunite]  
The scene opens at the governer's house in Munchkinland.  
Danny: Will there be anything else, Jamie?  
Jamie 3: I've asked you to call me Jamie 3, remember?  
Danny: Yes, Jamie.

He exits.  
Jamie 3: Danny ...  
Allison's voice is heard inside a closet.  
Allison: Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, Jamie 3. (Screams) While the Crimson Haired just get more Crimson Haired.  
Jamie 3 is scared and confuzzled.  
Allison steps out of the closet.  
Allison: I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you.  
Jamie 3: What are you doing here?  
Allison: Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me.  
Jamie 3: That's impossible.  
Allison: No, no it's not. Not if you ask him. You know he'll listen to you.  
Jamie 3: Father's dead.  
Allison: What?  
Jamie 3: He's dead. I'm the governor... Well what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died... of shame. Embarrassed to death.  
Allison: Good, I'm glad. It's better that way.  
Jamie 3: That's a wicked thing to say.  
Allison: No, it's true. Because now it's just us. You can help me and together we can...  
Jamie 3: Allison, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you? You fly around Hollywood, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me or sing to win the competition!  
ALL OF MY LIFE, I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU  
HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS?  
ALL OF MY LIFE I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU  
AND THIS HIDEOUS CHAIR WITH WHEELS!  
SCROUNGING FOR SCRAPS OF PITY TO PICK UP  
AND LONGING TO KICK UP  
MY HEELS...  
Allison: Jamie, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious. It's not like pampering up a pair of... (She pulls out the Grimmerie- Idol Handbook from her bag.) Wait.  
Jamie 3: What are you doing?  
Allison begins chanting.  
Jamie 3: What is that? Ah! My shoes! It feels like... like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes???  
She lifts her dress, revealing the ruby slippers (Haha they're red). Jamie 3 stands, but falls. Allison gives her a hand.  
Jamie 3: No, don't help me. (She stands.)  
Allison: Oh, Jamie , at last...  
I'VE DONE WHAT LONG AGO I SHOULD  
AND FINALLY FROM THESE POWERS SOMETHING GOOD  
FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD...  
Jamie 3: Danny! Danny! Come quickly!  
Allison: Danny?  
Jamie 3: Danny! Come here at once!  
Allison: No! Jamie, listen, nobody can know I'm here!  
Jamie 3 runs behind the closet as Danny enters.  
Danny: Yes, what is it, Jamie?  
Allison: Danny ...  
Danny: What are you doing here? You stay back!  
Allison: Danny, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you!  
Danny: No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!  
Allison: What are you talking about?  
Danny: I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights... and we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?  
Jamie 3 reveals herself in the chair.  
Jamie 3: To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look.  
Jamie 3 stands up.  
Danny: (To Allison .) You did this for her?  
Jamie 3: For both of us!  
Danny: Jamie, this changes everything.  
Jamie 3: I know.  
Danny:  
LISTEN JAMIE ...  
Jamie 3: What?  
Danny:  
UH JAMIE , SURELY NOW I'LL MATTER LESS TO YOU  
AND YOU WON'T MIND MY LEAVING HERE TONIGHT...  
Jamie 3: Leaving?  
Danny: Yes...  
THAT BALL THAT'S BEING STAGED  
ANNOUNCING ALEXIS IS ENGAGED  
Jamie 3: Alexis?  
Danny:  
YES JAMIE THAT'S RIGHT!  
I'VE GOT TO GO APPEAL TO HER  
EXPRESS THE WAY I FEEL TO HER  
Oh, Jamie, I lost my heart to Alexis from the moment I first saw her. You know that.  
Jamie 3: Lost your heart? Well, we'll see about that...  
Allison: Jamie, let him go...  
Jamie 3:  
DID YOU THINK I'D LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE FLAT?  
Danny: Don't come any closer!  
YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR HEART TO ME, I TELL YOU!  
IF I HAVE TO... I HAVE TO...  
Sees the Grimmerie.  
PUT A MAGIC SPELL YOU...  
She grabs the book.  
Jamie 3: Ah... Me... Ray... PHAA...  
Allison reveals herself.  
Allison: Jamie, stop!  
Danny: What is she doing?!  
Allison: No, Jamie, you're pronouncing the words all wrong!  
Allison: Jamie!  
Jamie 3: Danny! What is it?  
Danny: Gasps. My heart feels like it's... shrinking.  
Jamie 3: Allison, do something!  
Allison: I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!  
Jamie 3: So what do we do?  
Danny falls into Jamie's empty wheel chair. Allison wheels him behind the closet.  
Jamie 3: Allison, do something!  
Jamie 3: This is _all your_ fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book.  
Allison: I have to find another spell... it's the only thing that might work.

She goes behind the closet as well.  
Jamie 3: Save him, please!  
JUST SAVE HIM, MY POOR DANNY , MY SWEET, MY BRAVE,  
DON'T LEAVE ME 'TIL MY SORRY LIFE HAS CEASED...  
Allison wheels the chair out, which is not facing the audience and is seen casting a spell.  
ALL ALONE AND LOVELESS HERE  
JUST THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR  
JUST HER AND ME! THE WICKED IDOL OF THE EAST!  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER...  
Jamie 3: Well... what about his heart?  
Allison: It's all right. He won't need one now. I have to go. I have business to attend to in the Idol Mansion. Jamie, I have done everything I could for you but it has never been enough and it never will be...  
She leaves.  
Jamie 3: Allison, wait! Allison!  
Danny wakes up.  
Danny: Where am I? What happened?  
Jamie 3: Nothing, Danny, you just fell asleep... and...  
He sits up, squeaking. He is made of tin. Jamie 3 screams.  
Danny: What is it, what's wrong?  
Jamie 3: No, it wasn't me it was her! I tried to stop her.  
Danny screams uncontrollably and runs off.  
Jamie 3: Danny, please listen! It was Allison! Danny! It was Allison!!!!

[Scene 4 - Wonderful]  
The scene opens in Seacrest's palace. Only Seacrest is there when Allison enters, climbing in on the walls. She sets her broom down by the big head and walks around the room  
Seacrest: (Grabbing her broom. In the terrible Seacrest's voice) I knew you'd be back. (In his regular voice) Hear me out. I never meant to harm you.  
Allison: Well you have, you have harmed me.  
Seacrest: I realize that, and I regret it. Allison ...  
Allison: There you are! I'm setting those cats free! And don't try to interfere, or call Matt Giraud...  
Seacrest: I'm not calling anyone. The truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too.  
Allison: You don't know the first thing about me.  
Seacrest: Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean? Allison, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? (He hands her back the broom.) Please, help me start again.  
Allison: Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Seacrest of American Idol? Nobody believed in you more than I did.  
Seacrest: Oh, my dear child...  
I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS OR PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE  
I WAS MERELY BLOWN HERE BY THE WINDS OF CHANCE  
I NEVER SAW MYSELF AS A SOLOMON OR SOCRATES  
I KNEW WHO I WAS, ONE OF YOUR DIME AN AMERICAN IDOL-IAN MEDIOCRATES  
THEN SUDDENLY I'M HERE, RESPECTED, WORSHIPED EVEN  
JUST BECAUSE THE FOLKS IN HOLLYWOOD NEEDED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN  
DOES IT SURPRISE YOU I GOT HOOKED AND ALL TOO SOON  
WHAT CAN I SAY? I GOT CARRIED AWAY  
AND NOT JUST BY BALLOON...  
WONDERFUL  
THEY CALLED ME WONDERFUL  
SO I SAID, WONDERFUL, IF YOU INSIST  
I WILL BE WONDERFUL  
AND THEY SAID WONDERFUL  
BELIEVE ME IT'S HARD TO RESIST  
'CUZ IT FEELS WONDERFUL  
THEY THINK I'M WONDERFUL  
HEY LOOK WHO'S WONDERFUL  
THIS CORN-FED HICK!  
WHO SAID IT MIGHT BE KEEN  
TO BUILD A TOWN OF CRIMSON  
AND A WONDERFUL ROAD OF RED BRICK!  
See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Hollywood everything.  
Allison: So you lied to them?  
Seacrest: Only verbally. Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear. Allison, where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true... we call it history!  
A MAN'S CALLED A TRAITOR  
OR LIBERATOR  
A RICH MAN'S A THIEF  
OR PHILANTHROPIST  
IS ONE A CRUSADER  
OR RUTHLESS INVADER  
IT'S ALL IN THE LABEL WHICH IS ABLE TO PERSIST  
THERE ARE PRECIOUS FEW AT EASE  
WITH MORAL AMBIGUITIES  
SO WE ACT AS THOUGH THEY DON'T EXIST...  
THEY CALL ME WONDERFUL  
SO I AM  
INFACT, IT'S SO MUCH WHO I AM IT'S PART OF MY NAME!  
AND WITH MY HELP YOU CAN BE THE SAME...  
AT LONG, LONG LAST RECEIVE YOUR DUE  
LONG OVERDUE  
ALLISON, THE MOST CELEBRATED  
ARE THE REHABILITATED  
THERE'LL SUCH A WHOOPDEE DOO!  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT IDOL,  
THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH YOU!  
WONDERFUL, THEY'LL CALL YOU WONDERFUL!  
Allison:  
THAT DOES SOUND WONDERFUL!  
Seacrest:  
TRUST ME IT'S FUN!!!  
Both:  
WHEN YOU ARE WONDERFUL,  
IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!  
WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL  
Seacrest:  
ONE, TWO AND...  
They dance.  
Allison:  
I'LL ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION  
Seacrest: Wonderful  
Allison:  
ON ONE CONDITION  
Seacrest: Yes?  
Allison: You set those cats free.  
Seacrest: Done.

[Scene 5 - The cats]  
He pulls a string on the large head and cats are let loose. They fly and sing around the theatre and then exit.  
Allison: Go! Fly! You're Free! Sing! Anoop, Anoop, you're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go, fly and sing!

She makes her way to another "Cat" covered by a sheet.  
Seacrest: No! No! Please!  
She pulls off the cover, revealing Dr. Lambert.  
Allison: No! It can't be! Doctor Lambert...  
Seacrest: Allison, we just couldn't keep letting him speak out...  
Allison: Doctor Lambert, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Allison Iraheta.  
Lambert: Bahhhhh.  
Allison: Doctor, don't you remember me?  
Lambert: Bahhhhh.  
Allison: Can't you speak?  
Lambert: Bahhhhh.  
Allison: No... We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you and I never will be and I will fight you until the day I die!!!  
Seacrest climbs into the head and Dr. Lambert runs offstage.  
Seacrest: Skylari Malesa, Matt Giraud!!!  
Skylari and Matt Giraud run in with four other men.  
Matt Giraud: Halt!  
Skylari: Are you alright, your Idolness?  
Allison: Skylari!  
Skylari: I don't believe it...  
Allison: Oh, Skylari, thank God. I thought you were...  
Skylari: Silence Idol!!!  
Matt Giraud: There's a Goat on the lam, sir.  
Skylari: Never mind all that. Fetch me some... some water.  
Matt Giraud: Water, sir?  
Skylari: You heard me, as much as you can carry.  
Matt Giraud: Yes, sir!  
He marchs off with the others.  
Allison: Skylari...  
Skylari: I said silence!  
Seacrest: (He runs out of the head.) No! No!  
Skylari: Don't make a sound, your Idolness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Seacrest of American Idol... Allison, I'll find Doctor Lambert later, now get out of here.  
Allison: Skylari, you frightened me. I thought, I though you might have changed.  
Skylari: I have... changed.  
Alexis enters.  
Alexis: What's going on... Alli? Oh, thank IdolClan you're alive! Only you shouldn't have come. If anyone discovers you ...  
Skylari: Alexis, you'd better go.  
Alexis: Skylari, what are you...  
Skylari: Please, just go back to the ball.  
Alexis: Your Idolness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together...  
Skylari: Allison!  
Alexis: Skylari, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?  
Skylari: I'm going with her.  
Alexis: What? What are you saying? You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back...  
Allison: No, Alexis it wasn't like that!  
Skylari: Actually, it was...but it wasn't...Allison, let's go... let's go!  
They run off.  
Alexis: Fine, go! You deserve each other...  
Seacrest holds a small bottle with a Crimson liquid.  
Seacrest: Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain.  
Alexis: No, thank you.  
Tatiana Del Toro enters, laughing.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?  
Seacrest: Our new captain of Matt Giraud had other plans.  
Tatiana Del Toro: You mean she hasn't been captured?  
Seacrest: Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time...  
Tatiana Del Toro: Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself.  
Seacrest: But how?  
Alexis: Her sister  
Tatiana Del Toro: What? What did she say?  
Alexis: Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side... and you'll have her.  
Seacrest: Exactly so.  
Alexis: Now, if your Idolness will excuse me I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down.  
She walks out.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Yes, well...a rumor won't do it. Allison's too smart for that.  
Seacrest: Far too smart.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Perhaps, a change in the weather...

[Scene 6 - I'm Not That Girl {Reprise}]  
Alexis:  
DON'T WISH, DON'T START  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART...  
THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW, HE LOVES HER SO...  
I'M NOT THAT GIRL...

[Scene 7 - As Long As You're Mine]  
Only Allison & Skylari are on stage, in the woods  
Allison:  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORSEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME  
IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...  
Skylari:  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE,  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES,  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S UP THAT I FELL  
Both:  
EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME  
Skylari:  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR...  
Both:  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW,  
I DON'T CARE  
IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE!  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU...  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...  
Skylari: What is it?  
Allison: It's just... for the first time... I feel... wicked.

[Scene 8 – Jasmine Murray Arrives]  
Allison: I just wish...  
Skylari: What?  
Allison: I wish I could be beautiful... for you.  
Skylari: Allison ...  
Allison: Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me.  
Skylari: It's not lying! It's... uh... it's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Alexis will make up and we'll all...  
Allison: Shh! Listen... Do you hear that? (A shriek is heard in the distance.) It sounds like somebody in pain.  
Skylari: It's just the wind.  
Allison: (The siren is heard again.) My sister's in danger.  
Skylari: What? How do you know?  
Allison: I don't know, I just do... *gasps*  
Skylari: Allison what's wrong, what is it?  
Allison: This! Don't you see it?  
Skylari: What do you mean? What do you see?  
Allison: It doesn't make any sense... It's a house but it's... it's flying through the sky? I have to go to Jamie!  
Skylari: I'll come with you!  
Allison: No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!  
Skylari: Listen to me, listen! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there.  
Allison: Where do you live?  
Skylari: In the other castle... It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there.  
Allison: We will see each other again, won't we?  
Skylari: Allison, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?  
They embrace and Allison runs off.

[Scene 9 - Allison Vs Alexis]  
Alexis enters. There is a house in the background. The edge of the Red Brick Road can be seen.  
Alexis: That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. (Waves offstage.) Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions. She sees the house, picks up flowers and lays them in front of the house. Oh, Jamie.  
Allison appears.  
Allison: What a touching display of grief.  
Alexis: I don't think we have anything further to say to one another.  
Allison: I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, Alone, to say goodbye to my sister.  
Alexis backs away as Allison walks toward the house.  
Allison: Jamie, please, please, please forgive me...  
Alexis: Alli... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.  
Allison: You call this an accident?  
Alexis: Yes! Well, maybe not an accident...  
Allison: Well, what do you call it?  
Alexis: Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.  
Allison: You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?  
Alexis: I don't know, I never really...  
Allison: No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!  
Alexis: I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to...  
Allison: Lie?  
Alexis: Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?  
Allison: Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, Seacrest's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it.  
Alexis: Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?  
Allison: Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!  
Alexis slaps her.  
Allison: (Cackles.) Feel better now?  
Alexis: Yes, I do.  
Allison: Good, so do I.  
She slaps Alexis. Alexis then twirls her wand skillfully and Allison arms herself with her broom. They charge at each other and then drop their "weapons" and beat each other senselessly. Alexis takes Allison's hat off her head and begins to whack her with it. Matt Giraud and another boy run in.  
Matt Giraud: Halt! In the name of Seacrest!  
He grabs Allison.  
Allison: Stop! Let me go!

The other grabs Alexis.  
Alexis: Let me go, I almost had her!  
Matt Giraud: Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss.  
Allison: I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!  
Alexis: I never meant for this to happen! Alli!  
Skylari swings in on a rope.  
Skylari: Let the Crimson Haired girl go!  
Alexis: Skylari, how on American Idol?  
Skylari: I said let her go! Or I'll explain to all of Hollywood how Seacrest's Matt Giraud and partner watched while Alexis the Good was slain.  
Alexis: Skylari...  
Skylari: I said, let her go.  
Matt Giraud releases Allison.  
Skylari: Allison, go, now.  
Allison: No, not without you.  
Alexis: Skylari, please.  
Skylari: Hush! Now! Go!  
Allison hesitates.  
Alexis: Do it!  
She runs off.  
Matt Giraud: Seize him!  
Alexis: Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just... he just... he loves her.  
Skylari: Alexis, I'm so sorry!  
Matt Giraud: Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the Idol went.  
They drag him offstage.  
Alexis: No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Skylari!!!!

[Scene 10 - No Good Deed]  
Allison : Skylari!!!!  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
LET HIS FLESH NOT BE TORN LET HIS BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN,  
WILL THEY BEAT HIM, LET HIM FEEL NO PAIN...  
LET HIS BONES NEVER BREAK AND HOWEVER THEY TRY TO DESTROY HIM,  
LET HIM NEVER DIE, LET HIM NEVER DIE!  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA... ELEKA  
AH! WHAT GOOD IS THIS CHANTING?  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M READING  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRICK I OUGHT TO TRY!  
SKYLARI WHERE ARE YOU?! ALREADY DEAD OR BLEEDING?  
ONE MORE DISASTER I CAN ADD TO MY GENEROUS SUPPLY!  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
NO ACT OF CHARITY GOES UNRESENTED  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
THAT'S MY NEW CREED  
MY ROAD OF GOOD INTENTIONS  
LED WHERE SUCH ROADS ALWAYS LEAD  
NO GOOD DEED  
GOES UNPUNISHED!  
JAMIE ...  
DOCTOR LAMBERT...  
SKYLARI...  
SKYLARI!!!  
ONE QUESTION HAUNTS AND HURTS  
TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH TO MENTION  
WAS I REALLY SEEKING GOOD  
OR JUST SEEKING ATTENTION?  
IS THAT ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE WHEN LOOKED AT WITH AN ICE COLD EYE?  
IF THAT'S ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE  
MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
ALL HELPFUL URGES SHOULD BE CIRCUMVENTED  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
SURE, I MEANT WELL, WELL LOOK AT WHAT WELL MEANT DID!  
ALRIGHT, ENOUGH, SO BE IT!  
SO BE IT THEN...  
LET ALL OF AMERICAN IDOL BE AGREED  
I'M WICKED THROUGH AND THROUGH  
SINCE I COULD NOT SUCCEED  
SKYLARI SAVING YOU  
I PROMISE NO GOOD DEED WILL I ATTEMPT TO DO AGAIN  
EVER AGAIN!  
NO GOOD DEAD, WILL I DO  
AGAIN!!!!!!!!

[Scene 11 - March of the Idol Hunters]  
Idols:  
GO! AND HUNT HER AND FIND HER AND KILL HER!  
Vicious Woman: Good fortune, Idol hunters!  
Idols:  
GO! AND HUNT HER AND FIND HER AND KILL HER!  
Rabid Man: Kill the Idol!  
Idols:  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
EVIL EFFECTIVELY ELIMINATED  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
KILL THE IDOL!  
Danny: And, this is more than just a service to Seacrest. I have a personal score to settle with Al... with the Idol! (Crowd Cheers.)  
IT'S DUE TO HER I'M MADE OF TIN  
HER SPELL MADE THIS OCCUR  
SO FOR ONCE I'M GLAD I'M HEARTLESS  
I'LL BE HEARTLESS KILLING HER!  
And I am not the only one. (Looks offstage.) Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a cub and she _cubnapped_ you.  
Lion: No!  
Danny:  
YOU SEE THE LION ALSO  
HAS A GRIEVANCE TO REPAY (Lion Roars)  
IF SHE'D LET HIM FIGHT HIS OWN BATTLES WHEN HE WAS YOUNG,  
HE WOULDN'T BE A COWARD TODAY!  
Alexis: No, no, that's not the way it happened! Tatiana, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh, I think Allison can take care of herself.  
Alexis: Tatiana, something's been troubling me about Jamie 3 and that cyclone.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Oh yes... well, I guess it was just her time.  
Alexis: Was it? Or did you...  
Tatiana Del Toro: (After A Pause.) Now, you listen to me, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of American Idol, Hollywood and America with this "aren't I good" routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up! Good fortune, good fortune Idol hunters!  
Rapid Man: Kill her!  
Vicious Woman: Kill the Idol!  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
BRAVE IDOL HUNTERS I WOULD JOIN YOU IF I COULD  
BECAUSE WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED...  
PUNISHED... PUNISHED...  
BUT GOOD!!!  
The scene changes to Kiamo Ko. Sounds of Jasmine Murray crying are heard offstage. The Idol (Allison) storms on, frustrated.  
Allison: Oh, for American Idol's sake, stop crying!!! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again?! Then get those shoes off your feet!!! Little brat... who takes a dead woman's shoes; you must have been raised in a barn! Anoop! Oh, Anoop, there you are. Where are the others? (Anoop motions away.) Anoop, please... if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will never... (She sees Alexis.) Go away.  
Alexis: They're coming for you.  
Allison: Go away!  
Alexis: Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo.  
Alexis: I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go! Allison, you can't go on like this.  
Allison: I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Idol of the West! (Another cat brings her a letter.) At last! What took you so long? (She reads it.) What's this? Why are you bothering me with this? (She reads on.)  
Alexis: What is it? What's wrong? It's Skylari, isn't it? Is he...  
Allison: We've seen his face for the last time.  
Alexis: Oh no!  
Allison: You're right... It's time I surrender. (Carries a picture of Adam Lambert.)  
Alexis: Alli.... Alli, what is it?  
Allison: You can't be found here! You must go. (Refers to a corner)  
Alexis: No.  
Allison: You must leave.  
Alexis: No! Alli, I'll tell them everything.  
Allison: No! They'll only turn against you.  
Alexis: I don't care!  
Allison: I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise.  
Alexis: Alright... I promise. But I don't understand.  
Allison:  
I'M LIMITED  
JUST LOOK AT ME, I'M LIMITED  
AND JUST LOOK AT YOU, YOU CAN DO ALL I COULDN'T DO, ALEXIS  
Allison: Here. Go on. Take this. (Hands her the Grimmerie.)  
Alexis: Alli... you know I can't read that... Alli...  
Allison: Well then, you'll have to learn  
NOW IT'S UP TO YOU  
FOR BOTH OF US  
NOW IT'S UP TO YOU  
Allison: You're the only friend I've ever had.  
Alexis: And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered.

[Scene 12 - For Good]  
Alexis:  
I'VE HEARD IT SAID  
THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON  
BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN  
AND WE ARE LED TO THOSE  
WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW  
IF WE LET THEM  
AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN  
WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE  
BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
LIKE A COMMIT PULLED FROM ORBIT,  
AS IT PASSES A SUN  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
HALF WAY THROUGH THE WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
FOR GOOD...  
Allison:  
IT WELL MAY BE,  
THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN  
IN THIS LIFETIME  
SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART  
SO MUCH OF ME  
IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU  
YOU'LL BE WITH ME  
LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART...  
AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END  
I KNOW YOU HAVE RE-WRITTEN MINE  
BY BEING MY FRIEND...  
LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM IT'S MOORING  
BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
LIKE A SEA DROP BY A SKY BIRD  
IN A DISTANT WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
Alexis:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
Both:  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...  
FOR GOOD...  
Allison:  
AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR  
I ASK FORGIVNESS FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE  
YOU BLAME ME FOR.  
Alexis:  
BUT THEN I GUESS, WE KNOW THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE  
Both:  
AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE!  
Alexis: LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT AS IT PASSES A SUN...  
Allison: LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
Alexis: LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
Allison: LIKE A SEA DROP BY A BIRD  
Alexis: HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD  
Allison: IN THE WOOD  
Alexis:  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
Both:  
I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER.  
Alexis:  
AND, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
Allison:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
Both:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
FOR GOOD...

[Scene 13 – Allison's Demise]  
Allison: You have to hide. No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!  
Allison drapes a scrim around the stage  
Offstage chorus of women:  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED DIE ALONE...  
Danny and other Idol hunters run in. You can see the silhouette of the action happening, behind the scrim.) Alexis is downstage watching the action take place.  
The mob surrounds Allison and she is defeated with a scream the mob leaves and Alexis comes out from hiding. She moves near the scrim.  
Alexis: Alli? Alli?

Anoop opens the scrim, where just Allison's hat and the Crimson bottle remain. Alexis cries, and grabs the hat, holding it against her.  
Anoop: (Handing her the bottle.) Miss, Miss Alexis.  
The next scene opens in the Idol Mansion with Seacrest & Tatiana Del Toro.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that.... (Alexis enters.) Oh, Miss Alexis! I thought you'd be out festivating.  
Alexis: This was Allison's. (Holding out the bottle.)  
Seacrest: What's that you say?  
Alexis: It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little, Crimson bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.  
Lover's song played in background.  
Seacrest: But... oh my Lord...  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE...  
a father...  
Tatiana Del Toro: So that was it. That's why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds!  
Seacrest: *Cries*  
Alexis: I want you to leave Hollywood and American Idol. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of Seacrestship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence! Did you hear what I said?!  
Seacrest: Yes, your goodness.  
Alexis: You'd better go get your balloon ready. Matt Giraud!  
He exits.  
Tatiana Del Toro: Alexis, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past...  
Alexis: Matt Giraud! Tatiana, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?  
Tatiana Del Toro: What?  
Alexis: (Articulated.) Captivity... prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!  
Tatiana Del Toro: No!!!!

[Scene 14 - Finale]  
Idols:  
GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD!  
THE IDOL OF THE WEST IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST IDOL THERE EVER WAS  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US, HERE IN AMERICAN IDOL,  
IS DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS  
GOOD NEWS!!!  
The Scarecrow (Skylari) walks on stage. He bends down & knocks on a trap door in the floor.  
Skylari: It worked!  
He opens the door & Allison climbs out.  
Allison: Skylari! I thought you'd never get here.  
She touches his straw face.  
Skylari: Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. Ah, you did the best you could. You saved my life.  
Allison: You're still beautiful.  
Skylari: You don't have to lie to me.  
Allison: It's not lying... its looking at things another way.  
Idols:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED  
NOW AT LAST SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!  
NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!  
Alexis: Fellow Idols, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Alexis the Good.  
Idols:  
GOOD NEWS!!  
Skylari: It's time to go.  
Allison: We can never come back to Hollywood and American Idol, can we?  
Skylari: No.  
Allison: I only wish...  
Skylari: What?  
Allison: Alexis could know that we're alive.  
Skylari: She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know.  
Idols:  
GOOD NEWS...  
Skylari: Come...  
Alexis:  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER? BUT...  
Allison & Alexis:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
Idols:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED...  
Alexis:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
Allison & Alexis:  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...  
Skylari and Allison leave through the clock  
Idols:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
WICKED...  
WICKED!!!


End file.
